


Inside Ones Mind

by CX100



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Depressing, Depth, Fiction, Magical, Mysterious, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CX100/pseuds/CX100
Summary: In this collection of short stories I'll be dwelling deep into ones mind brining thoughts to life in a sort of unusual way...





	1. Chapter 1

The Abyss

Soft warm water creeps up my leg but I know not where it comes from. I sense urgency as in pulls harder in attempts to bring me back to the depths. I'm flooded with anxiety as a thousand molecules take me away, I'm thrown in… I can't hear anything my struggle had been muted, and not even the water that had filled my mind was there. I take this moment to close my eyes and explore the wonders around me… I open my eyes… I open my eyes?... PLEASE LET ME OPEN MY EYES! I can't for this is not the solace in ones mind, it's death.


	2. "It"

"It"

Imagine "it" the saying we've heard yet a thousand times ad can't figure out exactly what "it" is. it's as if they want us to see outside our own world. maybe I'm not like the others. They all know what "it" is yet I'm clueless amongst a murder of crows, a thousand machines! Sometimes I'll get it till it then it disappears. They drag, and drag, and drag but I won't give in. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO IMAGINE "IT" WHEN MY VOLCANO READY TO EXPLODE. YOU TAUNT AN TEASE ME WITH YOUR ENDLESS SAYINGS YET ALL I'VE DONE IS GONE INSANE…Yet here I am, i understand now… Just imagine "it"


End file.
